Mountain troll
Mountain trolls live in and around Trollheim. There are several troll variants, all with the same drops and life points. There are also two named trolls called Twig and Berry on the bottom floor of Troll Stronghold, and troll spectators, which feature in the Troll Stronghold quest. The Troll Race The race of mountain trolls are huge, muscular and dull. They are dim-witted, and are less creative and more reclusive and aggressive than ogres. It is unknown if they have any sort of organised religion, like the ogres, whether they just follow their noses, or whether the concept of the gods is simply beyond their level of comprehension. They have no magics, and the most advanced technology they have is very poor and outdated on the standards of other races. Their weaponry seems to include mostly simple clubs, an example of how they are lacking technologically. It also appears that the trolls are quite mysterious, as many scholars wonder why the trolls never died out long ago, as their lack of intelligence and their high level of aggressiveness would seem to point out that their tribes and species' would fight one another. The trolls are usually seen as an evil race, and in the God Wars they possibly fought in Bandos' army, but most likely didn't, since evidence suggests that they were underground at the time initiating the Keldagrim-Troll Country War. The trolls also are tribal, and they may have once shared a common ancestor with ogres and such, but Bandos may have split them depending on rank. The trolls, after the God Wars, moved high up into the mountains. They are known enemies of the dwarves and humans in the area, whom they frequently skirmish with on the borders to the cities from the mountains looking to capture humans to devour. Mountain Trolls enjoy eating humans and most commonly their cooks Burntmeat, and Ash boil them alive in cauldrons into stews, whereas Dung prefers them fried. Locations * Trollheim * The tunnel outside of Keldagrim * On Death Plateau (one is available to free players; it must be ranged or maged) Strategy and Advantages Mountain Trolls attack with melee. They are not really that accurate, but they can sometimes hit up to 134. They can be ranged or maged but it's not easy. There is a safe spot in Trollheim. Just range or mage a troll across a fire. It would be best used when they become unaggressive. You can also safespot the troll spectators by having a spectator stand in between you and the one you are attacking, although it should be noted that this may be difficult to do. It is also possible to safespot on the south wall at the end of the Keldagram tunnel, though it is only possible to do this to one of the trolls that spawn. Another safespot can be found in the middle level of the troll stronghold. You can hide behind an open door because the trolls are too large to fit through. The best safespot can be found in the camp outside the stronghold. There is one smaller tent that trolls cannot enter and where you are safe from all attacks. You can range or mage from here and as long as you don't stand near the entrance you won't be attacked. Alternatively, you can safespot Troll Generals, which are located within Trollheim. They provide more experience and much easier to safespot them from the small space they are contained in. However they are harder to kill and are much more dangerous, hitting 300s+ on player with low Defence. Compared to most other monsters trolls have a surprisingly small range at which they will notice and attack you. Typically even aggressive trolls will only start attacking you if you pass right next to them, within one square's radius. If you are quick and careful, you can often run past them a couple of squares away, without being noticed. (Note that this does not hold true for thrower trolls which use ranged attacks.) If you are assigned trolls as a Slayer assignment, a good idea would be to attack the troll spectator because they are not aggressive and count towards Slayer. However some slayers may find troll spectators slow because they are not aggressive and are spread out. Other locations with high concentrations of aggressive mountain trolls such as Death Plateau may be faster for Slayer assignments. It should also be noted that Slayer Masters such as Sumona give trolls as a Slayer task very often. This is disliked by many players, so if you happen to get them as a Slayer task and don't have a high task streak, it is recommended to block them (requires 100 Slayer points). NOTE: If you decide to kill trolls in the area of thrower trolls, make sure you run past the throwers with Protect from Missiles ON. If you do not run past them, or do not have Protect from Missiles on, you will take heavy damage. There are 4 of them, and they deal high damage at a high rate. It is also a smart idea not to multitask while killing these trolls. Another place to attack Mountain Trolls is the tunnel outside Keldagrim as this does not need quest requirements to access. One strategy is to poison them because they are susceptible to it. Drops 100% Herbs Seeds Weapons/Armour Runes Other Rare drop table drops Universal drops See also *Troll general *Thrower troll *Burntmeat *Dad *Stick *Rock *Kraka *Pee Hat *Arrg *Lalli *My Arm *Ug *Aga *Ash *Dung nl:Mountain troll fi:Mountain troll